


Ardor

by Roex



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roex/pseuds/Roex
Summary: No one knew that Sapnap and Karl had moved in with one another, until the day Karl came in dragging a blanket behind him during one of Sapnap's rare facecam streams.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Ardor

Sapnap was usually uncomfortable with facecam streams, but to celebrate his 10 mil on Youtube he forced down all thoughts of anxiety for the fans. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his looks - his best friends complimented him everyday - it’s just having thousands of people watching his every move made his nerves act up.

A few moments after he clicked ‘Start Stream’ he heard his door crack open. “I’m streaming!” He yelled in return, masking the fact that it was not in fact his mom at the door. The door halted immediately and slammed shut. Sapnap covered his mouth when he burst out laughing and chat flew by asking who that was.

He waves his hand dismisivly at chat “That was no one important chat, just ignore it.” Sapnap finishes his sentence with a snort and a few uncontrollable giggles. “Sorry, it just caught me off guard.” He shifts in his seat and the stream goes on.

Chat never brought it back up when they noticed Sapnap wasn’t going to crack and tell who it was. All he said was “Nobody” or “Not important” which led the chat to believe it was someone important, but a surprise. 

The second time the door cracked open Sapnap whipped his head to the side and visibly frowned. “What’s up?” He called out. No sound was returned but Sapnap was obviously torn between showing the person or not. He sighed and patted his lap. “Come here nimrod.”

The moment those words left his mouth the chat exploded. “Is that Karl?” was the most prominent three words repeated. They never needed an answer.

A young man came into frame wrapped in a checkered blanket. Sapnap’s face softened from his usual stoic expression and he widened his arms. The man crawled in and rested his head on Sapnap’s shoulder. 

Sapnap looked back at his camera and went stone-faced again. “Sorry chat, our meetup was supposed to be a surprise.” Karl relaxed into the other’s shoulder and sighed as his hair was ruffled.

For a while the stream continued like that; Karl in his arms and the chat going wild with unanswered questions. “Let’s pretend this didn’t happen okay chat? You think you can keep this under the rug?” Chat responded with a wave of :) and Sapnap grinned.  
“I’m going to end the stream now chat, I hope you all enjoyed it even if it was short-er than normal.” He waved and before it could end in a goodbye contest he clicked the end stream button and shut down his computer.

Karl lifted his head the moment silence engulfed the room. “Sorry sappy, I was finishing a sad movie and it got too much for me.” Sapnap booped his nose, “That’s okay Karl, now get on the bed I wanna cuddle.” Karl shot up and launched himself onto their shared bed. A lot of people might’ve made romantic inclinations based on their sleeping relationship and the way they acted but they were nothing but good friends. Both acknowledged what it might look like to outsiders, but it was the only thing that fit for the two. Forehead kisses and cuddling during long storms was the way they showed affection. And they wouldn’t change it for the world.

Sapnap held Karl close as they lied on top of their sea of blankets. Their breathing synchronized and the room became lax. No one was there to judge their friendship for what it was. Sapnap pressed his lips to Karl’s head for a long head kiss. They lied in silence until Karl spoke at last, “Sorry for ruining the surprise.” His eyes were filled with guilt and he tensed up.

Sapnap flicked Karl’s forehead. “I could give less of a shit about you ruining the surprise. I’d rather you feel at your best okay?” Karl nodded and relaxed.

The two fell asleep in each other’s arms, ignoring the fire of Twitter and the outside world for that was another day’s problem.


End file.
